


End the Storm

by SilverStarwort



Series: Venison Tin: everybody enjoy bottom!Stannis [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Strike Back, The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, Eloping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Genderbending, How-to-start-a-Farm Guide with some Plot, I REGRET NOTHING, IRA Davos with dark side, IRA/undercover english soldier, Implied Crimes, Made rela-tags like this only for u to find this work & there's only one SB and she is female, Marxist jokes, Past Character Death, Shireen is Stavos' biological daughter, fem!Stannis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarwort/pseuds/SilverStarwort
Summary: Stavos abandoned their former identities and eloped abroad to start a horse farm and raise their children. They enjoyed their hard-but-happy country life and befriended their new neighbors, the Starks. Yet the shadows of past wouldn't let them go easily.PS: Liam Cunningham(Davos) played the IRA leader Daniel Connolly in Strike Back, and Stephen Dillane(Stannis) played the English police officer Karl Roebuck in The Tunnel, who had taken part in an undercover action against IRA. That's where this crossover idea come from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　8 years ago, IRA leader Davos had fallen in love with English army undercover "Karla Roebuck"(Stanneas ). Refusing the peace talk, Davos had gone into exile with "Karla" and gotten captured and jailed. Stanneas had quitted military service, became a police officer and married Axell Florent for a short time. Now Davos left prison and kidnapped Stanneas for revenge, but... Let's just say that Shireen has inherited his eloquence.

1.

　　"So, this is the story of my ex-wife and your half-brothers." said Davos Seaworth red-eyed. All his family had deceased in conflicts with British. Thoughts of their death always made Davos furious, yet today he felt more of sadness. Shireen cuddled his arm quietly. Things have changed. Now he had another child, a daughter. Eight years apart and Davos know it now: he was not alone anymore, he was a father again. "Shireen, would you like to travel with dad and sail around the world? We can see all those miracles."

　　"But how about mom? Wouldn't she come with us?"

　　"Mom has her job to do, but she will definitely agree." Davos imitated his daughter's soft tone.

　　Shireen shook her head, "Mom said children should notify their parents before leaving. I have to tell her or she will be worried."

　　Fine, it wasn't ought to be easy to cheat a cop's child. "I just want to stay by your side."

　　"Mom must want you to be there, too. That's why she taught me Irish besides English at the same time." Shireen's big blue eyes stared at him as she spoke in Irish, his mother tongue, "She want me to near you, and so do I. I don't want to lose any of you."

　　She was truly my child, so sensible like Dale, so diligent like Devan, and so plausible like Allard. Davos Seaworth kissed down Shireen's hair.

2.

　　"So you two are good now?" asked Shireen.

　　"Yes." said them both embarrasedly.

　　"How about Sergeant Velaryon?"

　　"I've talked to him and he will be safe back home." Stanneas glanced Davos fiercely. Monford Velaryon was Stanneas' subordinate in the police station, a firearm enthusiast who had his strange way of respect toward Stanneas(and her status as Authorised Firearms Officer). When Davos had hijacked them Velaryon had been driven Shireen back from school, and he had almost got himself killed. 

　　"And are we truly leaving Britain to start a farm far away abroad?"

　　Stanneas sighed, "Yes. Sorry for letting you leave your classmates without a proper goodbye again, and the name-change things. But there is no way for us to be safely together either stay in the United Kingdom or the Republic of Ireland. Apart or leave."

　　"I'm okay. Just, can I have my little fawn with me, the one you help me sewed for Handwork class? Only that one." She looked at her mom and then dad and then looked back, "If it's inconvenient I could make a new one later."

　　The pair stared at each other, both reminded of how many souvenirs they had crafted for each other in the army and how they all get lost except the one locket necklace worn around Stanneas' neck. The locket once had had a twin containing her picture for Davos, but it had been confiscated and destroyed as soon as he had been captured by British soldiers. He had blamed their heartlessness for eight years till he realized that was because his most-beloved is a damn spy. Nevertheless, there were no need for Shireen to lose her treasure.

　　"Despite the possible danger, we do need to save money. A laptop would be useful for paperwork. And cash, as long as both I and Shireen are alive, it won't be necessary to leave it to Renly as a legacy."

　　"So take them as your dowry." Davos bantered.

　　"You do remind me." said Stanneas, "Those jewels from my mother and grandmother, not many, but they could help in the emergency."

　　And so the list grow: several warm clothes(though it was midsummer now), Stanneas' spare pistol, Shireen's favorite dress, their e-Books... Davos really wants to see Stanneas' apartment by his own eyes, although he had peeked through telescopes. But Stanneas rejected the idea of leaving Shireen alone waiting. "Besides, I rented one with simple furniture in case that we have to move out in a hurry like this. There is really not much to see."

　　In the darkness of midnight Stanneas sneaked out and came back with a backpack and a small luggage, left the key and 50-pound cleaning cost in her room. The boat arranged by Sallador Saan smuggled them three offshore before daybreak. Stanneas stood at the stern, watching her homeland disappeared into the mist, and said nothing.

3.

　　Davos did have opposed Stanneas' goodbye -- her report to army superiors. Having read the entire E-mail, he still couldn't set his heart at rest. "Do you really have to inform them? You've been demobilized for so long!"

　　"Again: you literally abducted a child and two police officers—one of them is a former undercover agent—and exposed our identity to IRA, let alone other things. And you contributed in killing Melixander, my former link man as you already known. He is 100% not innocent but it shouldn't be you to deliver justice. Anyway, both police and military quarters are involved and won't let go. However, if I report my safety by rule, there will be an agency to deal this case and help me and Shireen to create our new identities. You may think it bureaucratic, yet these rules secure undercovers' life after their missions." said Stanneas while checking on grammar mistakes. "Are you sure you don't need to inform your old fellows?"

　　"I've hardly any old fellows thanks to you." Davos grumbled, watching the Email sent at last. He won't call those traitors as "fellows", and all who had run away with him after the peace talk were killed. "Do you have any clue why they spared me then?"

　　Without any break, Stanneas move on her next task and started transferring her eight-year police officer deposit. The legacy she inherited from House Baratheon was in private account that won't be tracked easily, and there is no need to change it. "Because of your luckiness and my superiors' decision."

　　"And I wonder how they come to this decision?" Lowering himself, Davos traced the outline of Stanneas' left ear, kissing and licking and blowing in until she moaned.

　　"Stop it or I won't tell you!" Stanneas broke free and explained: "There are facts that may bring commutation, like saving an agent's life even you don't know the truth. It's ethically complicated, though." She tried to make it cool but failed.

　　Same as his guess. Davos Seaworth stared at her, caressed her face with his left hand, which had lost four fingertips while he protecting her —known as “Karla Roebuck” then— in a crossfire, more out of instinct than emotion or so. He had bunched the bones on both sides of the two lockets just like the traditional Irish Claddagh pattern as their love token, and two of the bones were still on Stanneas’ necklace. She had finally accepted his love shortly after the rescue. So overjoyed he had been then, so outraged when he felt cheated. And in that rage he had hurt her right forefinger during her heave struggle a week ago, until scream and blood extinguished the fire of revenge in Davos's heart and awake the sense: Love affairs complicate the mission and are normally banned for undercovers, and their relationship is just true, not a seduction. Her right forefinger, she used to be such a sharpshooter. He'd never forgive himself for what he had done. 

　　So it came to such sarcasm. And drama. 

　　"That's enough, ex-convict! I need to work!" so commanded Stanneas.

　　She was going to call me like that again, I knew it, thought Davos Seaworth. "One more kiss." Their lips found each other before she could resist, while he captured her injured right hand and held it. So great that they were together at last.

　　 "Enough kisses!" She pushed him away when she hear the beep tone of the computer. It seemed that some file had been transported. "I hate buying and signing in all the software again and again each time I change my identity." She wrote the task down on ring-binder planner.

　　As the trace-eliminate program on computer working on, the "paperwork" started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tragic version of this story had made me cry for a whole day until I decided to turn it into a fluffy one. fem!Stannis or Omega!Stannis in fanfics has been married Robert, Ned, Tywin, and even a Frey, but I've never seen one that she married Davos, let alone having Shireen as their true born. So, why not? I'm fond of the canon Stavos relationship but it's human nature to fill the blank space. NEED this Fluff, NO regrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The family should have all changed their names but it will make this work even more confusing. So let's just keep calling them Stanneas, Davos, and Shireen.

4.

　　Paperwork. By Paperwork Stanneas meant to build an archives.

　　At the beginning, Davos and Stanneas were arranged to live in the biggest guest cabin on the ship. He had thought their elopement should bring more intimate time. Big mistake. He turned on something he had never known: the ultimate almighty working machine named STANNEAS BARATHEON!

　　Soon it was changed into that Shireen slept in their cabin, and Stanneas made Shireen's original bedroom into a workroom. All furniture had been moved to the middle of the room to set the four walls blank as a pinboard. Paper everywhere!

　　Now Davos understood why Stanneas had specially taken those A4 and sticky notes with her.

　　"I've thought about it since years ago you said you wanted to start a farm if the unity was ever achieved." Stanneas said firmly. "I may never get a green thumb like you —can't even keep office plant alive. But research and programming and yes, paperwork, these are my field. Anyhow, I pay tax longer than you do."

　　"You have raised our daughter, made her such a good girl, that's a greater climb than growing flowers." Davos Seaworth kissed his beloved, "Got my degree by distance education in jail, hope that I could help you deal with them."

　　"Of course you have to read them, you're one of the owners of the farm." replied Stanneas, then she gave him a butterfly kiss back. "And it's good of you to use your jail time in a useful way."

　　Davos knew that's Stanneas' way to say I'm proud of you, and grinned.

5.

　　On the cabin's wall was a mind map named "Preparations". Davos somehow have learned a little about this mind map things during his jail time, just never expected to use it so soon.

　　Stanneas was all-out like she was arranging military operations. "As planned we shall settle in one of the coastal states in the broad sense - coastal or along a bay - so we can retreat from the sea in the last resort. Schools' teaching quality and position are the decisive factors of our specific choice of settlement.Document on education policy have been downloaded to eBook, I suggest you skim it through before the documentary film tonight - don't look at me like that, just we three watching a 45-minute video about the country's education system to get some general idea. And then we shall start scan those files. You're a soldier, you can handle it. All the selected schools and settlements will be marked there." Stanneas pointed at the other wall with a national map on it. There were already some red and blue dots with cotton thread of the same color linking to notes. Not hard to imagine them grow like spider net.  
  
　　"Following education is our financial plan. Briefly, my deposit could afford about two years household expenses including Shireen's tuition. For the farm plus insurance and renovation, you may need to invest all your saving in. The other will be saved as backup.

　　"Then it come to the farm."

  
6.

　　"This is what I worry about most." Stanneas frowned, "horses really are not fit for beginner to raise. Although you've been a wrangler and know about nurture. But we must also know how to chose and buy a farm, and how to manage it finely."

　　"I suppose it means teamwork, bossie?" Davos stepped forward to see more clearly, arms ringing her waist. Every subbranch under the branch "Farm" were with book lists on sticky notes. "Did you make this kind of preparation before undercover?"

　　"Both are correct and don't call me that."

　　"My Queen then? Or _mo Fianna_ like before?" _mo Fianna_ is Irish version of "my deer", he had used to call Stanneas(as Karla Roebuck in IRA) like that in private because of her stag-in-fire-heart tattoo on her neck, where was also quite sensitive. Sadly, that tattoo had been washed away after the mission.

　　"To be called Queen by an Irish Marxian, did you just realized how weird it is? "

　　" _Fianna_ then." Davos caressed her back tenderly, but the most effective way to calm her down is to learn, to turn information into knowledge so there would be less unknown things to fear.To calm them both down.

　　Things did have changed. When Davos Seaworth had dropped out of school at 15 years old and worked in a farm grazing horses, everything had been the same as how people had run a farm a hundred years ago (or maybe he just hadn't notice). But now you would need certification, set up a limited liability company, join the local community (sounds socialistic huh), and even make a web page! A simple one, yes, Stanneas had researched and decided that they need one.

　　Well, when he had promised his beloved a life grazing horses, he really hadn't expected this. Davos found himself caught in the dragnet of Capitalism.

　　To Make Money.

　　Stanneas made it clear and straightforward, that the first goal of their farm was to make money. Though Shireen was very likely to win a scholarship, they still had to prepare well. If Shireen majored in Psychology it could cost a lot, and they would have more children.

　　Less than a month before, Davos had been a veteran revolutionary, devoted to the unity of his homeland. Yet now he must consider how to make money, a lot of money, which means he may have to establish some employment relationship. He felt unadapted.

　　But the one-month-before Davos Seaworth had had no beloved and no daughter. Had suffered separation, he swore to guard his family this time. They would be safe and sound, his children would have a bright future. Shireen was undoubtedly the sweetest girl in the whole world. Stanneas thought it was too subjective, but he won't mind. Shireen is the best. Make money, be self-reliant and start from scratch, there was nothing to be ashamed for.

　　All right he was just a little bit terrified by the education budget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was Dillane's Birthday & World Theatre Day! Happy Birthday Dillane, born for Theatre!~

7.  
　　Shireen was excited in her tranquil and restrained way. No bouncing about, no chirping, she just looked at her mom's work with curious sparkles in her eyes, and read her files carefully.

　　She was too nice and sensible that Daniel almost felt sorry for her. "Won't it be tiring having so many tutoring class?"

　　"They are rewarding," said Shireen as sincerely as an adult."I won't be sad or afraid when mom checks my scores."

　　"Then what about equestrian?"

"Mom said, since I decided to ride, I should do it professionally." Shireen said,"Something in your mind, papa?"

　　"I'm thinking about your half-brothers. Well, I myself was a free-range teen, hanging around Dublin's streets and lanes every day after school, working and having fun during the holiday. Same were your brothers, and we have never found anything wrong. Allard played guitar, so he took some temp jobs and paid some guy to learn; your youngest brother Devan enjoyed school, and we were also saving money to support his further study. But this was... natural. Same as every neighbour family. Something isn't bad, and they love it, so be it. Not like this, like everything must have a purpose."

　　"Maybe it's just because mom likes planning?"

　　"Nope." Daniel shook his head. How could he explain to an eight-year-old about variances in lifestyle between different social classes? Non-productive activities that only to demonstrate out-of-physical-labor statue, and the normal spiritual pursuit of people, where lays the red line between this two concept? The Capitalistic world nowadays makeovers those non-productive ones as "extracurricular activities experience" to exclude the low-born and consolidate power. But could he ever ask Shireen to quit the competition? Hell no. He had never even thought about bringing her to a socialist country after all (though languages were the real problem).

　　Shireen frowned, "I don't understand."

　　"I don't know how to make it clear, too." said Daniel sourly. He needed to review Marxism theory... maybe after finishing those heaps of reading materials given by Stanneas.

 

8.

　　"So to speak, I and Marya had been neighbor since young. Though we weren't the same, we grew up together and shared similar opinions. But with your mom... I knew we were different from the first glance, just didn't realize that the differences can be reflected in so many ways. There are things that I had thought meaningless for years, yet I can't be firm when they come to you." Davos tried to explain.

　　"Including equestrian?"

　　"Kinda."

　　"But you learnt to ride, too." asked Shireen, "Was that a 'natural' way of learning?"

　　"Yep? That was for bread, though I do like horses."

　　Shireen fell into meditation, "Mom is different from her brothers, too."

　　"How?"

　　"Uncle Robert looked bigger, but I have little memory of him; Uncle Renly is young and artistic."

　　"I see," Davos recalled gossips about Robert's death by drunk driving, and Stanneas had limited interest in art. "I would pay a lot to hear her singing or to have a dance."

　　"Have you ever achieved it?"

　　Stanneas came into the room in the very moment, "Almost one hour now, have you finished?"

　　"Eh, sorry mom, just a little left." Shireen was assigned to collect school information and formed it into Excel. Davos played the part as parent supervision.

　　"Ten more minutes, and then you must let your eyes rest." Stanneas ordered, and turned to Davos, "What are you talking about?"

　　"About how I invited you to dance." His wink made Stanneas blush.

　　"Why? you shouldn't distract her."

　　Davos told her the context, and so she replied, "Nobody was born to know how to raise children, and I just followed guides. Parenting books list would soon be sent to you."

　　Sounds like a long one. "Yes, Sir," Davos answered helplessly.

　　"About Renly, there was a while--Shireen may still remember--that he was addicted to 'the peace of country lifestyle', daydreaming and talking endlessly about an orchard full of peach trees. Finally, I was fed up and sent him to a farm camp for a whole summer. When back home, Renly was sunburned, said he hated me, but never talk about peach again. Such a shame that Robert couldn't see that scene. It was not all Renly's fault, though. He hadn't been born when our parent brought us to the manor, and none of Renly's sibling had enough time for him." said Stanneas, "Now it's my turn. So annoyed by him then, yet it's me who is going to start a farm."

　　"Now I find parenting books extreemly attracting." laughed Davos.


	4. fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew it. Meh

 

Stanneas, Shireen, and Davos in their farm habitat.


	5. Chapter 5

9.

  
　　Beside the preparation, they had another concern—the wedding.

　　The couple-to-be hardly talked about it after they decided to have a brief celebration. Like it was some roadside dandelions, and you only need a small talk to blow the happiness away. If Shireen asked, they would talk quietly.

　　"Are we sailing west? Isn't that a detour?"Shireen found her father in the toolshed on board.

　　"We will meet my friend near the coast of North Africa, sail north for some business, and then turn to our destination."

　　"The one who has lent the ship to us? Would he be your best man?"

　　"Yes, that's Salladhor Saan. Your mom and I will marry on his flagship The Valyrian, and it is more beautiful than many churches, I promise you." Davos speculated that kids always have some fantasy about weddings, "imagine your mom inquiring the pastor, like, how does he feel about presiding over a ceremony of an Agnostic and a Marxist aka Atheist. Let's avoid this inconvenience for the poor pastor. Sal gets a thick skin, he will be fine."

　　Shireen giggled, "Can Marxist wear ring?"

　　"I'm making it!"

　　"With bullets?!"

　　"Bullets and ear shells we ate."Davos showed a cleaned ormer to Shireen. Midnight blue, forest green, scarlet, lemon, violet, all shades of dreamy iridescence shone on the inner nacre layer.

　　"You collect them, too! They look marvelous."

　　"Now look at these," Davos handed Shireen an uncut cartridge, "9x19mm Parabellum, Boxer-primed."

　　"Si vis pacem, para bellum(If you want peace, prepare for war)?"

　　"Your mom taught you that? It was she who taught me, too."Davos smiled, sweetness flooded through him. "Know how bullet worked? Good girl, I shall teach you to hunt as soon as you grow up. Look, this groove is called extractor groove. Cut along it and we get the rim as ring bezel. Then remove the primer to inlay the shell. The rest of bullet could be forged as the hoop." He showed a handful of cleaned 1mm-thick brass rim pieces.

　　"Wow, it's quite special."

　　"I had this idea for a long time. Soldiers always make handicraft from everyday objects, like wood blocks or bullet. They used to make jar from artillery case in trench time—stay away, I need to give them an acid bath. Could be dangerous."

　　Shireen stood at the door obediently, looking tiptoe. Davos tossed the screening that contained rim pieces in an acid, hanging out for a couple second, and put the lid right back immediately before further rinse and dry. Now those brass pieces were even more twinkling.

　　"Safe now?"

　　"Aye," Davos poured the rim pieces and dry media in a box and shook it for the second step of polish. "Wanna try?"

　　Shireen took her turn until tired, Davos took it back and continued.

　　"Do you know what would mom give you as the gift?"

　　"Don't know. No spoiler please."

　　"I don't know, too." said Shireen, "unless she is making you a dress."

　　Davos laughed, "Should I begin to fear now?"

 

  
10.

　　"It's weird," Stanneas complained, "to own a pirate's favor. A ship is quite enough, why would he even have to arrange the food of our wedding. I don't know what's your deal, but it's embarrassing."

　　"He will be happy if you call him a 'pirate', but parties from both upper- and underworld all around the seas recognized him as a middleman, and his got legal identity."

　　"I guess this middleman identity isn't free of charge."

　　"Well, those details are secret. People like him are useful, just like spies~" Davos raised his iconic tilde-like eyebrows.

　　"All right. Once a spy, forever moral vagueness. I should have known it." Stanneas frowned and refused Davos' caress, "What can we do in return?"

　　"Invite him for a vacation when our farm is built?" Davos finally caught her in arms and played with her hair, "So is Sal, always obsesses about the food and prejudices British cuisine."

　　"If he has prejudice about British cuisine, how could we entertain him well at our farm?"

　　"I can't be 100% sure, but he will be in our place." Davos joked, "In the worst case, we can still provide raw stuff for him to cook. Actually, Sal is more likely to complain about delivering our express than the food."

　　Stanneas rolls her eyes, "It's YOU who start the kilt idea."

　　"And you like it." said Davos suggestively, "Seriously, _mo fia_ , no one will bring a proper suit just to execute enemy spy, except 007 maybe. Anyway, it'll be disrespect if I wear T-shirt and shorts for our wedding while you are in your pretty dress."

　　"—Shireen definitely believe that you're an Irish version 007, or the doctor, or a supervillain or something, so that explain why I never tell your name. Kids can be stubborn sometimes."

　　Davos couldn't help but laugh for a while, imagined Shireen threw out all kinds of hilarious questions. "I do have a question for a long time, too. Why didn't you stay in the legion and get promotion for the undercover job? It seems to be your family tradition."

　　"Those details are SECRET."

　　"All right..."

  
11.

　　"I couldn't even believe that you're serious until you say the express thing." Salladhor Saan welcomed his matey's family aboard his flagship The Valyrian. "You islanders are funny people. A woman claps you in irons and you fall in love with her, twice."

　　Davos laughed out loud, and Stanneas gritted her teeth, "Thanks for your help, Captain Saan."

　　"Gee, I have thought your cop-face was just shy when we first met, Lady Baratheon." Salladhor replied and turned to Shireen: "Is that the sun come out or you just smiled at me, Miss Shireen my beauty?"

　　Shireen tried to stifle her chuckles and changed refined and courteous cheek kisses with Salladhor. "Charm, Captain Saan."

　　"Call me Sal if you like," said Salladhor gracefully.

　　"Don't flirt with my daughter!" Stanneas glared at the pirate.

　　"So fierce!" Salladhor shook his head and complained to Davos, "See, a life long Marxist, married a queen at last."

　　"She will be the one true Queen of my house." Davos acted in concert with a solemn face.

　　"By right." added Stanneas.

　　"Now we got Constitutional monarchy? Then what are you, the Queen's loyal knight?"

　　"Or the Queen's hand?" said Davos.

　　"Or both," Stanneas claimed and gently held Davos' hand.

　　Salladhor shook his head with exaggerated dislike and grunted to Shireen, "Eww, clingy, aren't they?"

  
12.

  
　　"Has our bride-to-be any suggestion to the menu?" asked Salladhor.

　　"No, as long as they're edible."

　　"Then we can't make British food."

　　"..."

　　Salladhor turned to Shireen, "How about a pirate ship shaped wedding cake, my princess?"

　　"That's intentional." Stanneas pointed out.

　　Salladhor shrugged, "We are on a pirate ship."

　　"And cut it?"

　　"Let's adhere to the materialist view," Davos tried to comfort his beloved and matey, "Consciousness cannot determine reality."

　　"You can boil tea if you like." said Salladhor to Stanneas.

　　"But there is no tea on the menu and the wedding starts at dusk."

　　Salladhor smiled evilly, "You may boil it in the next morning."

　　"You...!" Stanneas bit her words down for Shireen, "That's stereotype."

　　"That's the fact. Keep calm and keep British from the kitchen."

　　"But you think Davos is fine! How big difference can it be between Irish and English cuisine?"

　　"He's special. He is an INTERNATIONAL socialist fighter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Connolly(Liam Cunningham) used Vektor SP1 handgun in Strike Back, and the right cartridge for SP1 is 9x19mm Parabellum. SP1 is currently in service in South Africa and South-Asian. Maybe the TV series chose it to refer to Daniel's mercenary career in Africa after fleeing from Ireland. But here Davos used 9x19mm Parabellum mainly because...I like that latin line. It was also the motto of the Royal Navy, so yes, Stanneas should have been a marine officer. XD


End file.
